1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to projection systems, such as a laser video projection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Projector systems are used to project video or images on a screen or other diffusive display surface. Projector systems can use lamps such as xenon or mercury lamps as a light source, LEDs as a light source, or lasers as a light source. Modulation of the light can be accomplished using modulating elements such as LCD panels, DLP panels, and LCoS panels. Projector systems can include optical, electrical, and mechanical components configured to improve the color, quality, brightness, contrast, and sharpness of the projected video or images.